Acnologia's Emotion
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: A view from the dragon's past as a human and a little start up on a soon to come story. Oneshot and mentioned AcnologiaxOc


**My first fan fiction! I'm excited! I wanted to do something different so I thought why not do a Acnologia story? I don't own Fairy Tail**

_The kingdom of Fiore, a place with magic. Over 400 years ago, dragons roamed the country. Wars raged and humans were nothing but tiny insects to dragons. The dragon known as Acnologia, was human once with human emotions. When he became ruthless, he only cared for one woman he loved. The war however changed history. After dragon-slayers turned on their own dragons, Acnologia turned into a dragon. His power and thirst for blood cost him something greater then he could ever imagine. This is that story._

Grace ran as fast as she could. In her early adult years, she had black curls, silver eyes, and pale skin. She was as fair as a young woman could be. But now the destruction around her was immense. People screamed for help and she could do nothing to help. Not with the child in her stomach being four months developed. She felt a bit of pain and stopped. She panted and held her hand to her baby bump. Her black hair was in a loose ponytail that had several pieces sticking out and she had gray simple dress on. She continued running dodging a piece of rubble that flew by. She had tears staining her pale cheeks. Why? How could a man with such a future turn blood thirsty dragon? Not all dragons were evil but Acnologia had to be the most evil. He was new but so frightening and now destruction filled the land. _Does he remember me? _Grace thought sadly. He was the father of the child but he didn't even know she was pregnant. Grace came out of her thoughts as she approached the edge of a forest. She turned around. She was alone. Many roars and screams were heard from afar and it twisted Grace's stomach. She sniffed and ran inside the forest.

_"Grace, you look lovely today." she turned as she heard a voice behind her. She smiled and went towards him. (_**I'm just going to say Acnologia because we don't know his human name**_) Acnologia smiled and wrapped his arms around Grace's slim figure. He looked tired. "I'm leaving tomorrow." he said his smile disappearing. Grace frowned. "Must you?" she said looking down. This current war took time out of Acnologia's life. He cupped her chin. "Need I remind you I always come back?" he said before kissing her softly. Grace gently put her hand on his cheek. "I know." she said quietly. She smiled as she looked at him. "Be extra careful though please?" she said. Acnologia smiled once more and kissed her again._

Grace woke up. That was one of her memories before her true love left. That was the last time she saw him. She looked around and noticed she fell asleep against a tree. She sighed and got up. She opened her bag that had some rations and nibbled on some bread. She heard a noise and hide. A dragon was high in the skies and flew east. She sighed. The next few months were going to be tough.

Acnologia only had one thing in mind. Power. He wanted it. What man wouldn't want power? He flew around the ruins of villages and chuckled. Those other dragons were fools. Why teach humans magic they would use against you? He laughed. They paid the price all right. Something was nagging at him. A soft feminine voice at the back of his mind. His heart nearly stopped. _Grace_…maybe she survived. She was stronger than she looked. She could live with him and be safe. Other than his power, she was all he truly cared about. Acnologia flew around and was struggling to catch her scent. All he smelled was fire and ashes. He then noticed a maid along the ruins. He landed a few feet from her, scaring the living daylights out of her. The maid was young with pink hair. She was panicking at the sight of him. "I am going to ask you a question human, and you will answer it." he growled. "Where is Grace Mercury?" he said pronouncing Grace's whole name. The maid shivered. "I b-believe she d-didn't m-make it. A-long with her un-unborn ch-child." she stuttered. Acnologia froze. Grace was pregnant? "ARE YOU SURE!?" he roared. She had to be alive. The maid nodded scared. He roared so loudly the earth vibrated. He flew away in rage and left the maid there.

_Six years later_

A young girl was running with her mother. Grace cursed. She found village to live in and gave birth to a girl there. She named the baby Ravenna and lived in the same village for six years. Now, a dragon attacked the village. Grace picked up Ravenna and ran faster. Rubble flew everywhere. "Mommy!" Ravenna cried and buried her face in her mother's chest. Roars were heard. Grace tripped and Ravenna fell out of her arms and rolled a few feet away from Grace. The woman looked up in horror as a dagger flew out of the blacksmith shop and was flying it's way towards Ravenna. They say love is the ultimate sacrifice. Before Ravenna could blink, her mother was in front of her on the ground. A dagger sticking out of her back drawing fresh blood. "MOMMY!" she screamed and started shaking her. "Ravenna, be strong my darling, and be safe." Grace said weakly wiping away one of Ravenna's tears. "Mommy loves you." Grace said with one last breath before the life faded from her body and her eyes closed. Her body went limp. "NO! DON'T GO MOMMY! PLEASE!" Ravenna begged crying and screaming. A loud thud was heard several feet behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. A huge black dragon with strange blue markings. It didn't seem to notice her. "Grace?" the dragon said quietly. It let out a roar when it sensed no life in the woman's corpse. Ravenna was so terrified she couldn't move. The dragon then noticed her. It leaned forward. Ravenna closed her eyes._ I'm coming Mommy_ she thought bracing herself for death.

Acnologia knew this was Grace. That meant the maid was wrong. However, Grace was dead. A dagger that infuriated him stuck out of her back. That's when he noticed the little girl. She looked like a child version of Grace. _This was the child. She looks too much like Grace _he thought. The girl was scared. Not that he couldn't blame her. Her mother just died and a huge dragon appeared before her. What child wouldn't be terrified. He leaned forward and sniffed her. She had a bit of Grace's scent which was like pomegranate. He concentrated and went into a human form. He then bent over and picked her up. "I thought you died." he muttered. The girl looked surprised. "What's your name child?" Acnologia asked brushing black hair out of her face. The girl looked hesitant. "Ravenna." she finally said. He nodded. "I'm Acnologia, and I am a your father child, and I won't lose you ever again."


End file.
